


I Don’t Wanna Sleep Alone

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”Veronica’s parents were competing in a screaming match, so their daughter couldn’t sleep for the life of her. Dialing her best friend, Betty Cooper, she finds a safe haven amongst the chaos of the Lodge apartment.(Romantic Beronica was asked, so if you don’t like them together intimately or as a couple, I’d advise you not to read!)





	I Don’t Wanna Sleep Alone

“You’re asking me why I slept with your rent-a-cop?” Hermione Lodge humorously exclaimed, flailing her arms wildly as her and her husband, Hiram, were far too deep into a screaming match—their daughter, Veronica, hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep because all of their dirty little secrets coming out in a wave of anger and misplaced issues. And there was nothing Veronica could say or do to ease their minds. “Maybe you should ask your blonde mistress! Why is it okay for you to cheat on me, but I can’t have my own fun?”

Veronica groaned to herself, grabbing the navy blue pillow from under her head and coiling it around her face, trying to muffle out the sounds of her parents’ fight. But even through the rich silk and expensive cotton, it continued as if they were standing in the middle of her room. Letting out a sigh, she tossed the pillow and failed idea to the side before she sat up and snatched her phone from her medium sized nightstand beside her bed.

She wasn’t even sure who she was going to call—her fingers danced around the screen until a number was being called. Before she could truly register who she was calling, Veronica placed her free right hand over her ear, knowing that with her parents screaming in the background, it would be hard to hear when she answered.

She waited until the ringing ended before allowing the small, tender smile to spread onto her lips. And, when the girl answered the phone call and mumbled a sleepy, “hello?” it was like a temporary release from her problems. However, it only lasted for a couple of moments. “Veronica, _it’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”_

“Sorry to wake you, B,” Veronica bit down on her lip guiltily, wishing she had never called in the first place. “Never mind, I’ll just call you tomorrow—”

Veronica could hear a loud crinkling on the phone, but she was still able to make out the crackly “no” that Betty dismissed, and then the light clinking of her flicking on her lamp. “No, it’s totally fine, V. What’s up?”

Her parent’s voices grew louder, if that were even possible. Veronica groaned, “my parents are fighting and I can’t sleep. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Why don’t you come on over, then? It’s pretty cold and I _could_ use somebody to cuddle with,” Betty drawled, attempting to speak innocently despite both girls knowing that her hidden intentions were anything but. Something about being up late, when everybody else was asleep, and hearing that Veronica needed her to escape from her parents stirred a soft, hot feeling in her blood.

“Elizabeth Cooper, are you inviting me over to your house to… _warm you up_?” Veronica gasped in surprise, yet in the back of her mind she knew that ever since their kiss on Veronica’s first day of school, their relationship had been merely platonic with hints of flirtation. Thinking about it evolving into a real relationship like Veronica had wanted, her stomach churned in excitement. “My specialty may be ice, but I’ve been told I’m the best at warming people up.”

Betty let out a soft laugh, causing a grin to erupt on Veronica’s lips—the sound brought a safe, angelic feel to her body, like she was being caressed by the girl despite being in their own homes a couple miles apart. “Then, by all means, come help me. My mom is downstairs with FP and she won’t let me turn on the heater.”

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows. “Why?”

“I asked her, which was stupid, by the way, and she said it was because it gave her and FP a reason to get even more intimately close than they already are,” Betty gagged, which brought a snicker from Veronica. “Hey, don’t laugh. It’s disgusting when you remember I dated my step-brother.”

“True,” Veronica murmured. “I’ll get dressed, and then I’ll take my car to your place. Is there… anything specific you want me to wear?”

“Pajamas, duh!” Betty exclaimed, deflating Veronica’s smile. “And then under, maybe some cute silky intimates.”

“ _Intimates_?” Veronica laughed at the term, “sure, but only if you do the same, B. Just… please don’t wear the one you used when you tried to drown Chuck, okay? It’s hot, but remembering you going crazy and trying to kill a man isn’t sexy.”

“Fine.”

“Oh, and if you even think of bringing that wig out just to fuck with me, I will burn it in a trashcan outside in front of you,” Veronica muttered, just in case she was thinking of being her normal, joking self. “I still don’t get why you haven’t thrown it away.”

“Because it’s a remind for me to never be like that again, V,” Betty sighed, “it was horrible, and I was in a bad place.”

“Can’t you keep the lingerie for that?”

“Yes… but also the wig isn’t mine so I can’t really throw it away. Polly had it for a play she did a couple of years ago.”

“Oh. Then give it back.”

Betty groaned lightly. “Before you kill the mood by making me talk about what I’ve done in the past, how about you get your ass dressed and get over here? I’m freezing, and I’m really looking forward to your presence.”

Giving in, Veronica nodded to herself and released a quick, sharp breath. “Fine. Be ready by the time I get there, Cooper, because I’m not in the mood for waiting.”

“Good, because neither am I.”

 

 

 

 

 

Veronica lightly tapped on the window of Betty’s room, thankful that there was a ladder left on the ground by the bushes. Her large, black trench coat shifted in the breeze, causing a shiver to roll up her spine. “If Betty doesn’t fucking hurry…”

Betty walked through her bedroom door, prompting Veronica to snag her attention with another tap on the window—Betty’s eyes widened, pacing over to let Veronica in. “God, I’m so sorry, I had to go to the bathroom so badly. Please tell me you weren’t here for very long.”

“No, I just got here,” Veronica shook her head, chuckling while she shivered and rubbed her arms. “Speaking of, who knew that it would take my parents fighting for us to… you know… get together.” Veronica was afraid that she had hoped for too much, that all this was simply a lonely cry for temporary intimacy, and that nothing permanent would stay after the night was over.

“I’ve been afraid to talk about our feelings. Because, I know that I do have feelings for you, but I wasn’t sure if you did,” Betty looked down at her pink-coated toenails, awkwardly sucking on her left cheek.

Veronica stepped forward, placing both of her hands on the blonde’s cheeks, prompting Betty to flicker her gaze up to meet Veronica’s. The smile Veronica wore brought a small feeling of ease into the pit of her rolling stomach. “Betty, when I was helping you get into the Vixens, I was also trying to see if you were into girls.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure,” Betty mumbled, suddenly all too aware of Veronica’s hands on her cheeks, and how close her face was to hers. “Can you do it again?”

Veronica chuckled, flicking her tongue out to wet her lips before she planted them on Betty’s—her fingers caressed Betty’s soft skin, she trailed down to drape her arms around her friend’s shoulders as if they were at a dance. It might have only been a minute since she’s been out of the cold bitter air of Riverdale, but everywhere Betty collided with her body was on fire. The nerves all throughout their bodies were lighting up chaotically, and they loved it.

Pulling away, albeit neither of them wanted to, Betty glanced down at Veronica’s trench coat. “I sure hope you have on shorts under that trench coat.”

Veronica laughed, slowly dropping her coat to the floor as she remained eye contact with Betty, smirking as the other girl gulped harshly. “Of course,  _la mignonne_.”

Betty leaned forward to quickly place a chaste kiss upon the Lodge girl’s lips. She let out a content sigh, mumbling, “are you going to tell me what that means?”

“Mmhm, maybe,” Veronica whispered, mirroring the little kiss again before she pulled Betty onto her bed. “If you ask nicely.”

“Just shut up and help me take my shirt off, V.”

Veronica tsked teasingly, “I guess you’re not in a nice mood—looks like you’re not going to understand anything I say in French.  _Donc, je vais certainement être au top, mon amour._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> La mignonne - cutie
> 
> Donc, je vais certainement être au top, mon amour - So, I am definitely going to be on top, my love.
> 
> Yes, Google Translate was used because I don’t know French, but if you do and something is wrong, please let me know so I may fix it! Hope you enjoyed this little Beronica drabble! I created this because of a friend named Belle on Twitter asked me to, so, here ya go!


End file.
